The Maturing Prince
by ultimate question
Summary: Follow Ash as he begins the journey of maturity from a child to a teen and later to an adult. This story is based off Johan07's "The Little Prince". It is a series of one-shots, where Ash begins as a child and ends up as a mature teen. Please R&R.


Yeah, this is the first fan-fiction story I have ever written. The only problem with this is that the idea is not totally mine. So let me clear some stuff up:

1. JOHAN07 OWNS THE SETTING AND MOST OF THE AU. IT WILL BE SET AROUND HER STORY OF "THE LITTLE PRINCE". JOHAN07 HAS ALLOWED ME TO USE THIS AU. IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO SEE MY PROOF, PM ME AND I WILL SEND YOU A PM BACK WITH A COPY OF JOHAN07'S PM. ANY MORE QUESTIONS PLEASE PM ME.

2. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE THINGS THAT ARE RELATED TO IT AND IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE SO KID FRIENDLY. …

_Sigh_

The setting is in a Castle, where Ash is the prince and Cynthia, Hunter J, and Solidad are living in. Also, I have added the OC Vael. While the girls are training as bodyguards of the prince, Vael is training in the same place as an assassin. This story will have some way more mature themes than Johan07's. The ages of each are:

Cynthia – 18

Solidad – 18

J -18 ½

Vael – 17

Ash – 12

This will be a series of one shots that I might update once in a while. (Most likely if I'm in the mood and what the reviewers think about this)

Now on with the story:

Chapter 1: Life

_Knock. Knock._

"Coming!"

"Quiet Ash, I need to tell you something without the girls knowing."

"Ok?", whispered Ash.

Ash got up from his bed and soon opened the door to his room and let Vael in.

"Hey what do you need?"

"Umm, well you see, the king told me to tell you about something regarding in uh…."

"What?"

"Well you see, uhhh, how should I phrase this, Do you know how babies are made?", asked Vael in a unsure tone.

"Of Course! The people that get married send a letter to a crane and then the crane decides whether they are good enough, and then the crane send a …"

"Uhh, yeah, I thought so." Mumbled Vael

"… and then the crane looks up their names in a book to see whether Arceus had like them or not and the cane send a letter to …."

"Hey Ash"

"… and the crane takes the reply and then finds a child in the cranes storage room and …."

"Hey Ash…"

"…and the Crane moves about looking for the perfect match and picks up the child and begins to send the child over and …"

"HEY ASH!"

"What? I was just explaining how children are created."

"No! No! No! That stuff is all bullshit. The real way is that…"

"What's that word mean?" interrupted a curious Ash.

"Which word?" retorted an exasperated Vael,

"That one. The one that starts like b.. bu… bull."

"Oh that. You should tell the girls that whenever you mess up. Like, when you drop something say, no scream BULLSHIT! Got it memorized?" smirked Vael.

"Uhhhh Yeah sure. So like this," Ash proceeds to drop a pen on the floor…

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Ash.

"What was that?" replied a person in the next room.

"Shhhh. Quiet. We don't want to be found here." Whispered Vael

"Why not?"

"Ummm, the king's orders. So…, back to our previous discussion of on…"

"How babies are made." Eagerly replied Ash.

"Umm, yeah!" _Damn he's eager. Maybe I can pull something off_…

"So." Vael continued, "little children are made from the , um, interactions between the male and a female."

"What type of interactions?"

"Well, um, I can't really explain it to you. Give me a second. Let me think this through…" answered Vael.

"Ok, sure!"

_Hmmm. How should I tell him this? Explaining everything doesn't really help, I think he needs to see it or experience it. That's it! Make him experience it. I can give "Ashy-boy" a little hand on experience. (NO THIS IS NOT YAOI). Lets see. I remember that the medical wing of the castle seems to have a room for injured criminals. The room, I think, doesn't have any windows and has a camera on the side. Good thing master taught me how to hack the security system of this palace. Lets see if I can put it to use here. Now, I need to get Cynthia into the room and lock it from the outside. Also, why not make Ash persistently ask Cynthia about this. I heard from Solidad that Cynthia has a little something for the prince. Did I mention that the room is soundproof? Now this would be my kind of entertainment._ Vael smirked and looked at Ash.

"Hey Ash, follow me, I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Well, I really need someone else to teach you this. I can't really explain it. So, follow me to this room and I bring someone to teach it to you."

"Okay!" replied as enthusiastic Ash. If only he knew what he was getting himself into…

"Here we are Ash. Stay in this room and I'll bring someone here."

"Ok."

"And when the person comes in, you should be lying on the bed. When the person approaches you, and asks you wants wrong, tell the person that you are pondering the question on how babies are made. If they try to change the subject, change it back to asking them to show you physically how babies are made. Got it memorized?"

"Yep! I can't wait to learn!" Ash replied cheerfully.

_Well that's good. This shit's gonna be fun to watch. Maybe I'll even invite Solidad and J to my new home theater._

Vael smirked. Ok then. Don't leave this room and the person will be here shortly."

Vael had stepped out the room and quickly ran to his own. He opened the door and snatched his laptop. As he connected his laptop to the security camera in Ash's room, he thought, _Well I should record this. I could blackmail Cynthia for a longtime with this. Heh. _Vael soon connected everything up and he put the computer to record the current security camera. Currently, it showed Ash twiddling him thumbs and staring at the ceiling. _Damn I got to be quick._ Vael quickly went around and rounded up J and Solidad to his room, for the entertainment to begin. Now he needed only to get Cynthia.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?"

"Hey Cynthia, its me Vael."

"What do you want this time?"

"What up with the animosity? I'm just telling you that the prince has gotten sick and requests for your companionship."

"Really? Ash is sick? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?"

"Um, well its because it didn't really know until now. So, follow me and I'll lead you to where Ash is staying."

Cynthia and Vael leave her room and go to where Ash is currently…

"So here you are Cynthia. Ash is just beyond the door."

"Thanks for bringing me here Vael," said Cynthia as she strode through the door to see Ash.

_Click_

"What was that?" asked Cynthia to no one in general.

"Oh, hey Cynthia, how's it going", asked Ash

"Oh, it good, I heard from Vael that you are sick, what happened" Replied Cynthia.

…

Vael quickly rushed towards his room after making a stop at the kitchen to make popcorn. _Damn this better be the best movie I will ever see in years. And I'm even the producer!_

Vael burst open the door, "Hey Solidad and J, you ready for the show?"

"What show?" Solidad replied.

"Just sit down and see." Vael said, gesturing at the laptop.

"Well the show better be good brat, cause I wasted enough time as it is." J stated.

"Well this show will be damn good. **Damn **good." answered Vael.

(Back to Ash)

…

"So, Cynthia, I was wondering, could you show me how babies are made?"

"WHAT? Wait, repeat what you said."

"I said that I wanted you to show me how to make babies."

"Uhh, excuse me for a second." Cynthia had made a dash toward the door, with her face all red, only to find it locked in everyway possible. _Shit. Vael! That fucker. I'm going to fucking kill him if I get out of this. _

Unnoticed by Cynthia, Ash had walked up to her. "Hey, Cynthia, could you _physically_ show me how to make babies?"

"Umm, Uh…" Cynthia stuttered, with her face shooting up in red again.

"Damn it, this is going way, way too slow. I think it is time to turn up the heat." Vael stated.

"Well what do you mean by that?" Solidad asked.

"Wait you brat, you wouldn't turn the temperature up to 110 degrees, or would you?" J said

"Well J, I will and this show is just getting started…" Vael replied as he smirked evilly and turned up the temperature to the aforementioned 110 degrees.

(15 minutes later)

…

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" said Cynthia, who was trying to digress from the original topic.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my shirt off," said an innocent and clueless Ash, who just had unknowingly started an chain of actions that would lead to his goal.

"Uhhh, Umm," Cynthia stuttered once more as she flushed red.

"No, no, too slow" said Vael, as he turned the temperature up once again to 130 degrees. "Lets hope they don't faint from the heat first"

"You are so bad, Vael," teased Solidad

"Well, thank you," replied Vael and flashed her a heartwarming smile.

…

"Uh, I can't stand the heat anymore," Cynthia had stated. Ash was already in his boxers, sitting on the bed. Cynthia was now down to her undergarments. (This is a bit rushed, but hey I'm a new writer so give me some leeway)

"So, Cynthia, could you enlighten me on how to make babies?" asked Ash.

"Well, umm, sure?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Ash and he began hug Cynthia. Cynthia's face flushed again, and it became redder then before, if that was possible.

(wolf-whistle)

_Slap!_

"What was that for?" asked Vael

"You perv." Retorted an angry Solidad.

_Slap!_

"I'm not even going to ask this time…"

"That's good you brat"

…

"So Cynthia, could you show me the differences between the genders, as you mentioned before?" asked Ash.

"Uh…" _Fine. I give up. At least this wont be recorded…_ "Fine Ash, I'll give you a first hand experience…"

"JACKPOT!" shouted Vael

"What was that? I heard shouting?" asked Cynthia

"I don't know Cynthia, lets continue enlightening me," replied an oh-so-happy Ash.

"You knew this would happen Vael, you perv" accused Solidad.

"Yep, but now I got raw footage of Cynthia engaging in acts with a minor" replied Vael

"You know brat, this would be great blackmail," stated J.

"I've already thought ahead and done so, J. Cynthia will officially be blackmailed for the rest of her life. And I got one of the best movies of all time" exclaimed Vael.

"You. Perv."

_Slap_

_Slap_

"I get it already Solidad." Vael said as he tried to defend himself. "I'll unlock the door now and leave a note on Cynthia's desk, saying that she has been caught in an act with a minor."

"Well go do it now, perv" Solidad smiled at him

Vael left his room in order to set the necessary items up. "_Women and their mood swings…"_ he thought.

_Click _

_Damn him, he took this long to let us out._

"Umm Ash?"

"Yeah Cynthia?"

"I have to go now, sorry"

"Awwwwww can't you stay a little longer?"

"No, I got to go. Now."

"Awwww Cynthia, it was fun while it lasted"

"Ok Ash, goodbye for now."

_That Vael. I'm going to fucking kill him…_

Cynthia quickly runs to her room. Luckily, for her, there was no one around to see her dressed in such little clothes.

As she burst into her room, she read the little note on her desk.

"Why me…" Cynthia whispered out sadly and quietly as she hung her head.

End Chapter

So, how was it? Please leave a review if you want to. Also, is the T rating ok here? I had rated it M for safety. Please R&R and give me your thoughts. I'm a new writer so don't be too harsh. . Good Luck in life and thanks for reading. The next chapter might come soon or not at all, I'm still pondering that.

And with all that said - I'm out.


End file.
